1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known waterproof connector is identified by the numeral 1 in FIGS. 44 and 45. The prior art connector 1 has a terminal fixture 3 connected with an electric wire 2. The connector 1 further has a housing 5 with a cavity 4 dimensioned for accommodating the terminal fixture 3. An insulation barrel 3A is provided at a rear end portion of the terminal fixture 3 to fixedly crimp a rubber plug 7 into which the electric wire 2 has been inserted. The rubber plug 7 is in close contact with an inner peripheral wall of the cavity 4 and with the electric wire 2 to waterproof each cavity 4.
A cover 6 is installed on a rear end portion of the housing 5 and enables a bending of the electric wire 2. The cover 6 of the prior art connector 1 is constructed of a pair of half covers 6A and 6B which are butted to each other. An electric wire lead-out opening 8 is formed on an end surface of each of the half covers 6A and 6B. Thus, the electric wire 2 can be drawn out to the outside through the electric wire lead-out opening 8 when both half covers 6A and 6B are bought into contact with each other.
The prior art connector 1 has a length A in its longitudinal direction, as shown in FIG. 45. The length A is required to be as small as possible because of a limited space. However, the electric wire 2 is sealed with the rubber plug 7, and hence the housing 5 should be long enough to incorporate the rubber plug 7 therein. Thus, the construction of the prior art connector 1 prevents the length A from being reduced.